


The World Flipped Upside Down

by LittleMissTrouble



Series: Babies On The Brain [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Possible Mpreg, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mickey had the chance to make Ian a daddy would he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Night

Mickey was sitting at the bar of the Alibi having a beer. Kev was tending bar today alternating days with V. It was after work hours and the usual crowd was there watching the game that was on. A news flash comes on the TV interrupting the game. The few guys surrounding the TV groan.

"Stop your bitchin'." Someone from the back playing pool yells.

A banner that says "Important news" crosses the screen as the newsman straightens some papers and smiles at the camera. 

"Good Evening, this is Brian Mahone. Several reports have been checked and finally confirmed. There are officially 12 men in the united states who are pregnant right now."

The men in the bar start hooting and yelling. Mickey spits his beer out in front of him and Kev stops wiping the bar and stares at the TV with his mouth open.

"The men are from different states across the US. Doctors have confirmed that they do not believe sexual preference has any bearing. Ten of the men are gay and 2 are straight men who were inseminated. These men have all been examined and have shown to have extra anatomy enabling them to conceive. Doctors say that more information will be released in the next few weeks and we will keep you informed." 

Kev shakes his head, “Can you believe it! Men can finally know what it’s like to have a baby!”

Tommy laughs, “Why the hell would you want to? We get to plant the seeds and the ladies get to carry the baby around for 9 months. I have 3 kids and I thank god I didn’t have to have them myself.” Tommy kisses his fingers and points them up towards the ceiling.

“I’m not saying I want to be able to but when me and V were trying to get pregnant the doctor said she didn’t think it would happen. If I could have gotten pregnant then I would have done it. Maybe we would have been pregnant at the same time.”

Everyone was laughing, “How cute, you are just so sensitive.” Kev rolled his eyes.

“I think Kev has a point. Maybe you don’t have a lady in your life but you still want a kid.” Kermit said tapping his glass for a refill.

Kev nods his head agreeing, pointedly looking at Tommy.

Frank walks over to the bar and sits in the empty stool next to Mickey. “You should be worried more than anyone else, Mickey.”

Mickey keeps drinking his beer hoping Frank shuts up and moves on.

“Oh shit, here it comes. Enlighten us Frank.” Kev says. 

Mickey looks up at Kev like he wants to leap over the bar and strangle him. 

“Don’t encourage this fucker!”

Frank gets off the stool and stands so everyone can hear him. “Well Mickey is one of our resident gays and he’s involved with my son. Us Gallagher’s are known for having very potent sperm.”

“That’s true, there’s so many of them round here’” Someone yells out.

Frank clears his throat. “They are having anal sex and lots of it I might add. I expect to have some red headed blue-eyed grandchildren soon!”

Mickey doesn’t bother to turn his head but lifts his middle finger into the air pointing it at Frank. Mickey wanted to act like what Frank said wasn’t true but it could be. He and Ian had a very active sex life and as responsible as they tried to be there were times they didn’t use protection. There were times they were half drunk. There were times they were outside. There were times they just didn’t bother. 

Mickey could feel sweat sliding down his back and tried to ignore the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that between him and Ian if anyone would get pregnant, it would be him.

Kev brought Mickey another beer and pulled the empty bottle from Mickey’s grip. “I don’t know who drops their load in who but you better get checked out.”

A group of the guys start arguing back and forth about who does what to who and which one of them would get pregnant, Ian or Mickey.

“Why the fuck are any of you talking about what me and Ian do? It’s none of your business.” Mickey gets up and leaves before they ruin his night.

Frank chuckles and makes sure Mickey's gone before he drinks the remainder of Mickey’s beer. 

“I know who does what to who and Mickey definitely better get checked.”


	2. Fucked For Life

The past week every news stream, newspaper and social media outlet had a story on this male pregnancy issue. There had been talks about it at the Alibi, talks about it at work and talks about it with their families. Mickey was fucking sick of talking about it already. 

The two times Ian brought it up in private Mickey had managed to move Ian’s attention elsewhere. The first time Ian tried to mention it Mickey tackled Ian on the bed, the second time Mickey dropped to his knees latching himself onto Ian like an octopus. Ian became an incoherent mess and forgot about everything except basking in the blissful afterglow of great orgasmic sex.

It was turning out to be a win win situation for both of them (in Mickey’s book anyway).

It was Thursday evening. Mickey was sitting on the Gallagher’s couch with Liam. Ian was in the kitchen downing a bottle of water while he talked to Fiona and V. The news was starting but as Mickey grabbed the remote to change the channel a red banner flashes across the screen while a loud announcement “BREAKING NEWS” blasts out of the TV. 

Fiona, V and Ian walk into the living room throwing themselves on the couch and nearby chairs. 

“Good Evening, this is Brian Mahone. I’ve been giving you updates all week on the countries newfound Male Pregnancies. We finally have a statement from the US medical board with further information on how Male Pregnancy is possible and what you should be looking out for. I’ll be reading it off to you after this commercial break, stay tuned.”

Fiona looks at Ian, “Finally.” Fiona yells out “Debbie.”

“What is it?” Debbie yells from upstairs dripping with annoyance.

Fiona rolls her eyes at V who laughs. “Come down. They’re talking about Male pregnancy on the news!” 

Even if Debbie was more interested now in clothes, make-up and boys than her family, she still had an insatiable curiosity to understand everything. Debbie found the idea of Male pregnancy fascinating and wanted to know everything she could about it. A minute later Debbie came running down the stairs and squeezed into the couch beside Mickey. 

“Hello, we are back with an official statement regarding the process and possibility of Male Pregnancy for you.” 

Brian Mahone clears his throat, “It has been determined that due to genetics there are males who have a specific set of reproductive organs enabling them to reproduce and carry a child to its full term. In order for this to be a possibility there are certain factors involved. Besides having this secondary set of reproductive organs there must either be anal penetration by a male involving the release of sperm or the insemination of sperm.”

Mickey kept his eyes on the TV screen. He could feel the other eyes in the room landing on him when the newsman began reading out the statement. Ian let out a loud laugh when Brian said “anal penetration” that made Mickey elbow him in the stomach. Ian lost that smug look he had and scowled at Mickey rubbing his side. It wasn’t that it bothered Mickey being the bottom or even that the Gallagher’s knew. It just wasn’t any of their fucking business plus Ian didn’t have to gloat about it!

“The last factor which makes Male Pregnancy more of a rare occurrence is that you must be O negative blood type. This does not mean if you are O negative blood type you necessarily have the secondary set of organs needed to reproduce. All three factors I’ve listed must come into play.”

Fiona huffed with disappointment, “Ian, I thought I might get to see you barefoot and pregnant.” 

Ian laughed, “Nope, I’m A+. Besides I wouldn’t be the one getting pregnant here, right Mick.”

That’s when Ian turned to look at Mickey noticing the blank stare he held. Mickey didn’t laugh or get mad at what Ian said he just sat there, unmoved. 

“Mick, Are you O negative?”

Mickey seemed to snap out of his daze and answered quietly, “Yes”

Debbie jumped up from the couch, “Oh my god, oh my god.” Fiona and V joined her screaming. 

Fiona turns to Ian, “You could have a baby, your own baby!”

Mickey takes a shaky breath, “I’m fucked for life.” Ian smiles and drapes his arm around Mickey wrapping his hand around Mickey’s arm anchoring him with his body. Mickey could be a bit dramatic sometimes in Ian’s opinion. 

“You are not, you don’t know anything yet. Right now you’re two out of three.”

The newsman continues suggesting all men with O negative blood should visit a doctor as soon as possible. He gives the name of a clinic and a number to call. Ian copies down the information while Mickey sits on the couch trying to process the situation in his head. 

“Ian, I could get knocked up.” Mickey rests his head on Ian’s shoulder blocking out everyone else’s voice. 

Ian feels kind of bad. Mickey looks scared but a part of Ian can’t help but feel hopeful. What if Mickey could have a baby? Something Ian could never hope in his wildest dreams for just became a real possibility.

“Let’s call tomorrow and make an appointment first before you flip out. Besides it wouldn’t be that bad would it…having a baby?”

Mickey’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked at his phone, “text from Mandy.” He cursed under his breath burying his face into Ian’s neck. Ian pulled the phone out of Mickey’s hand and read it. 

HA HA HA BITCH!!!!!


	3. Internal Issues

First thing the next morning Ian calls the clinic to make an appointment for Mickey. 

Ian comes downstairs to find Mickey already sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Liam. Fiona is ready to go to work.

“Ian, you’re on at the diner at 3. Bring Liam with you.” Fiona runs into the living room and kisses Liam on the forehead. She yells bye and her eyes linger on Mickey for a moment. He notices it but she cuts eye contact quickly before going out the door.

As Fiona’s walking out the door Lip hustles past her. 

“Mick, I got you a 1’Oclock appointment today.”

“Checking for STD’s” Lip comes into the living room and plants himself in the single chair. 

“No, Jackass.” Mickey quickly looks away from Lip back to the TV. Lip stares at Mickey.  
That’s weird… Mickey seems a bit off. 

“Nothing serious though, right?” 

Ian answers for Mickey before he can open his mouth. “No, didn’t you see the news last night!”

Mickey looks away from the show, “IAN.” He stares at Ian silently telling him to shut it. This wasn’t something he wanted to discuss with Lip.

Lip starts laughing, “Oh my god. You’re O negative!”

Lip turned to Ian. “Shit, you could have texted me! Please tell me you took a picture of Mickey’s face when he found out.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Whatever, I thought Mandy would have texted you. Wait! She can’t stand you anymore. Guess she didn’t.”

Lip’s smile drops slightly. The last time Lip had been dating a girl from his college and it didn’t work out he’d tried to get back together with Mandy. Mandy had finally learned her lesson after the two times Lip had shown up at her doorstep, had sex with her and then run back to school with barely a backwards glance. He had wanted to actually try dating her again this time but she didn’t believe him and told him to fuck off! She hasn’t spoken to him since.

Lip shook his head as if he was shaking the memory away. It had stung his ego but after talking to Ian he realized how badly he’d treated her. He wanted to apologize to her. Really he did, if she’d stop avoiding him.

“Do you want me to go to the clinic with you? I’ve got time before my shift.”

Ian sat on the couch beside Mickey. Liam’s eyes watched them as he nestled against Mickey’s thigh. Ian had noticed how comfortable Liam had gotten with Mickey. Mickey had a soft spot for the younger Gallagher’s and had slowly stepped up taking care of his son, Yevgeny. Ian knew Mickey would be a great dad …if they had a baby of their own.

“No, I can go on my own. You’d have to bring the kid and he’ll have to do enough sitting around at the diner later. Besides it’s just gonna be some idiot asking me a bunch of questions about what I put up my ass.”

Ian grabbed Mickey kissing him on the side of his face while muffling his laughter. 

“I thought you’d be used to that by now. Different day…Different Idiot.”

Mickey threw the rolled up magazine on the couch at Lip hitting him right in the forehead. 

“Ow...” Lip rubbed his head. Liam giggled as he covered his face with his hands.

“Mickey, he’s just kidding.” Ian kept laughing. Mickey grinned, “Ian, he just insulted you.”

Ian stopped with a confused look on his face trying to figure out what Mickey meant. 

Lip smirked at Mickey, “Give him a minute or ten.”

“Wait…hey! I’m the other idiot!” 

Lip knew that look anywhere. He sprinted out of the chair and ran upstairs. Ian ran after him. 

Mickey raised the volume of the TV so Liam could hear over his brother’s loud cries. 

Mickey looked down at Liam. “He’s pretty though.” 

Liam nodded and went back to watching cartoons.

******** 

12:47pm THE VISIT

 

Mickey checks the address again and walks into the clinic. This wasn’t the neighborhood clinic he’d visited when he’d gotten the flu. This clinic was located on the cusp of the North and South side but it made all the difference. 

It was a lot cleaner and nicely decorated. It didn’t have a massive crowd of people waiting in uncomfortable chairs. There were random patients seated on comfortable cushioned chairs and there was a TV perched on the wall playing a movie. Was that fucking Netflix?

Mickey approached the receptionist’s desk. The girl sitting behind the desk was young, early 20’s. She looked up with a broad smile. “Can I help you, name please?”

“I have a 1’Oclock appointment, Mickey Milkovich.”

She looks down at a printed list of names, “Mickey, that’s a nice name. Oh, you have an appointment with Dr. Johnson.”

Mickey snorts to himself and suppresses a laugh. 

“I know right, he’s probably heard every joke there is. Here are some forms you need to fill out. I’ve labeled what you need to fill in. The rest is completed by your doctor during the visit. There’s a section in the bottom stating this visit is paid in full by the US medical board and that all information would discreetly be used for further research. They are never allowed to use your name. Let me know if you need any help.”

“Uh…thanks.”

After filling out his part of the forms he drops them back at reception and finds an empty seat across from the TV. After a few minutes of watching his eyes start to wander. They land on the guy across from him. He smiles at Mickey and gets up to sit beside him as if he was invited.

“Hi, are you O negative too? I thought they’d be more guys testing today. My wife made me come down here. We’ve been trying to have a baby for the past two year but nothing. How about you?”

Mickey wanted to just ignore the guy but he kind of reminded Mickey of a hyper little puppy, innocent and yappy.

“My boyfriend made my appointment.” 

Mickey waited to see if yappy would be cool or some conservative jerk-off who’d be uncomfortable with his gayness. If someone didn’t fit the gay stereotype it was Mickey. He used to get pissed at people’s reactions when they discovered he was gay but now he got a kick out of how many people assumed he was straight.

“Oh, that’s great. I mean if you can have a baby then you could avoid the adoption process or even insemination, since you’re gay. I mean it’s pretty costly and there’s always fostering too. We’ve been looking into all that but you look young so maybe you’re not thinking about that yet. I’m Thomas by the way.”

Mickey could barely blink before he could digest all the words thrown at him by Thomas so rapidly. 

“Mickey Milkovich, your doctor’s ready for you!”

Mickey jumped up from his seat. Thomas looked disappointed his new friend was being taken away so soon. 

“Bye Mickey, good luck!” Mickey nodded at Thomas before he was swept away by the nurse.

********

DOC JOHNSON

 

The nurse takes Mickey to a room. After she checks his weight, height and blood pressure he changes into a patient gown. Mickey starts getting nervous. The gown has two strings barely holding it closed in the back. He can’t wait for this appointment to be over. 

There are stirrups on the sides of the examination table and birthing posters on the wall. Mickey rubs his face and stares at a plastic replica of the women’s reproductive system.

“Feel like a bitch right now…” Mickey mutters under his breath before Dr. Johnson enters the room.

“Mr. Milkovich, I’m Dr. Johnson. I’m glad you came in. First I have some questions to ask you .Then we’ll have the exam and a sonogram.”

Mickey stays standing. He leans against the wall adjusting the gown as best he could.

“Okay, you just turned 20 a few weeks ago. How long have you been sexually active and are you currently?”

“I’ve been on and off since I was 13. I got a boyfriend now though.”

“Is he your only sexual partner now?”

“Yeah, only been him for a while.”

Dr. Johnson smiles as if Mickey answered his question right. “I have a few questions about your past, previous to your relationship. I just need to build a brief history.”

“How many sexual partners have you had and were these partners Males, Females or both?”

“Uh, I’m not sure. I didn’t keep count but I’ve been with both.” Mickey fidgeted against the wall. He knows he had to come to see the doctor but he always felt like he was being judged in these situations. 

“Mr. Milkovich, I have to ask all my patients these questions and I’ve heard it all. I have stories of my own, we all do.” Mickey looks up and nods his head. Was he that obvious right now?

“Do you have any health issues or history of drinking, smoking or drug use?”

“My health is good but I drink and smoke…occasionally taken drugs.”

The doctor doesn’t look up but is jotting down notes. “Give me a general idea of how much you do all three.”

“I smoke every day and I drink sometimes, not to get piss drunk though. Maybe take a pill or a bump of coke here and there. It’s not a habit or anything.”

Dr. Johnson looks up at Mickey under his glasses, “Uh, I have one more question. Do your parents have any blood relation?”

Mickey’s eyebrows jump up to his forehead and he pushes off the wall. “You mean were they cousins. Fuck no, of course not!”

Dr. Johnson throws his hands up. “Woahh, this is merely a question for our genetics research. The males who have the 2nd reproductive organs have a similar genetic make-up. So far none of them have parents that are inter-related but it’s something we needed to rule out. Why don’t we go through the physical exam?”

“Yeah, okay.” Mickey hops on the exam table. His gown flaps around as his bare butt lands on the cold paper-covered table. He shivers slightly.

“Sorry, it’s a bit cold in here. I’ll need you to lie back and put your feet in the stirrups. You know we use these stirrups for older men during prostate exams. You don’t need to adjust the gown. I’m going to be moving it out of the way mostly. I’ll try to make you as comfortable as possible.”

Great, here comes the assplay! This was the reason Mickey was here. Mickey lied back on the table as the doctor adjusted his legs into the stirrups. He’d never felt this vulnerable in his life except for the time his father caught Ian drilling him on the couch or the first time he’d told Ian he loved him. Those moments were more scary and embarrassing. Right now he felt completely exposed. 

Dr. Johnson’s head disappeared behind the material of the gown. Mickey could feel him poking and prodding him. His doctor adjusted a large light so it could beam directly at his exposed area and disappeared again. It didn’t hurt; his ass was well covered territory by himself and Ian. 

Dr. Johnson popped back up letting him know he was done. Mickey gratefully pulled his legs out of the stirrups. He was almost done then he could get the hell out of there.

Mickey got up and moved across the room to another table sitting next to a sonogram machine. 

“I just want to let you know now that everything seemed generally fine. Now I can’t tell you what is going on inside which is why I’m going to take some images with this sonogram machine. These images including the results from your exam and blood that will be taken from you after this will be looked at together by our specialists.”

Mickey grabs the doctor’s wrist as he grabs the wand he just squeezed gel on. “How long I gotta wait to find out if I’ve got woman parts inside?”

Dr. Johnson smiled, “Mr. Milkovich, It’s possible you may have a second set of reproductive organs that may be similar to what a woman has but I wouldn’t consider them woman parts. It would make you a rarity, special.” 

“You’ll most likely hear from me by next week unless we have to do any retesting.”

After the sonogram Mickey watched the doctor leave and the nurse take his blood. She tried to talk to him but he just nodded and grunted in response. He felt drained. The nurse wanted him to sit and rest for a while but Mickey just wanted out of that clinic. 

Mickey stopped in front of the clinic and lit a cigarette. He heard a voice yell his name. Thomas was standing at the corner with a short blonde that must be his wife. They were holding hands and he could see Thomas whisper to her and gesture in his direction. Thomas waved with his free hand and yelled, “Good Luck.” Mickey threw his hand up with a half wave before he walked off. 

He's pretty sure Thomas is hoping he could have a baby. He seemed like a nice guy and looked pretty happy with his wife. Maybe this whole male pregnancy thing wasn’t so bad for some people. 

Mickey couldn’t help but remember the look he saw in Ian’s eyes when Ian said, “It wouldn’t be that bad would it…having a baby.” Ian tried to hide it but Mickey saw hope in that look. 

He wasn’t blind. Mickey saw how much Ian loved Yevgeny, how much Ian loved his family and he felt how much Ian loved him every day. 

But a baby…

Mickey couldn’t think about anything else as he rode the L train home.


	4. Everybody Talks

After Mickey gets off the train he headed towards the Milkovich house. Ian was already working his shift at the diner and wouldn’t be done until 11:30pm. He sends Ian a text letting him know he’s back in the neighborhood. 

The diner is pretty busy on Friday’s so Mickey doesn’t expect to hear from Ian until he gets a break. He heads up the stairs into the house. Kenyatta is sleeping on the couch and Iggy is on the phone. He sticks his palm up telling Mickey to wait and hangs up.

“Hey, Wally just told me this guy who owes me some money is at the park. Come with me, man.”

Mickey nods, “Yeah, give me a couple minutes. I’ll be quick.”

Mickey and Iggy go off to their rooms. Mickey hits the bathroom and grabs a gun and a pair of brass knuckles from his drawer (just in case). He comes out and Iggy is already waiting.

They walk out of the house down the block towards the park. “This stupid fuck James owes me and keeps avoiding me. He wasn’t avoiding me when he wanted to get high. Wally just saw him at the park trying to buy off this kid. He hasn’t even paid me yet.”

“James he’s that tweaker that runs around with that skinny girl, the one with all the pock marks on her face.”

“Yup, that’s the one. You stayed at Ian’s last night? Colin came by yesterday. He asked about you.”

“Yeah, what he ask?” 

Mickey had not seen Colin since before he came out. He’d spoken to him on the phone once though. Colin had mentioned he’d heard about Mickey being with Ian but didn’t make a big deal about it. After that he’d changed the subject. Mickey still wasn’t entirely sure if Colin was okay with him being gay or that Mickey was living with his boyfriend in his homophobic father’s house.

“Not much. He just asked if you were home. He asked if you were doing okay. Colin’s never been much for words. He did tell me to give you something.”

“Yeah, what?” Iggy smirked and slapped Mickey in the back of his head as they walked. Mickey not expecting it tripped over his foot stumbling a bit. 

“What the fuck!”

Iggy laughed, “He said to give you that and to check in with him once in a while.”

Mickey stopped and ran his fingers through his hair fixing the back. Iggy looked towards the park and saw James, “Come on pretty boy, there he is.”

After watching James almost piss on himself and Iggy collect his money they headed out of the park. 

“Let’s hit the alibi, play a little pool.”

Mickey nods, “Alright, I’m not seeing Ian till later.”

Iggy glanced over at Mickey, “So did you hear the news last night? They said anybody O neg’s got to see a doctor. I know you hate that shit but you should take care of that.”

Mickey knew if Iggy brought it up it was because he was looking out for him. Iggy didn’t have a habit of getting into his siblings business unless he thought he should. He wasn’t one who pushed his opinions down your throat. He’d let you know what he thought and leave it at that. Iggy was just easy going that way. 

Out of all his brothers Iggy was the one he listened to the most. Not because he was the sharpest or the wisest but because when Iggy came at Mickey it was never with bad intentions. His father and older brother were manipulative users. They used their friends, they used their family. Iggy was more like their mom.

“I already went. Ian called first thing this morning and they saw me earlier. They did some tests but I gotta wait until next week to find out.”

“Good, least you’ll know.” They run into the Alibi as the first drops of rain start.

********

“Mickey’s here!” Mickey’s hears hoots. “Congrats, we heard the news. O neg, your half way there man!”

Iggy snorts under his breath and dashes towards the closest bar stool. 

“Oh yeah, heard that did you? I wonder who you would have heard that from!” Mickey rolled his eyes and glared at V. It didn’t take a genius to figure out Fiona yapped her mouth to V who blabbed his personal business to the whole damn bar. 

V stood rigorously wiping down the bar, intently staring at her work. She raised her head giving Mickey her most innocent wide-eyed stare and a blinding smile to match. “Mickey, how about a beer on the house!” 

Mickey sits on the stool next to Iggy who’s starting on his first beer. “How bout two! Since you’re being so generous today especially with information, private information.”

V actually looks regretful. “Sorry baby. My mom came by and it slipped out. She got all excited, mama loves her gossip. Some regulars overheard and well you know how that goes. People start talking.”

V pours a tall frothy glass in front of Mickey. Mickey could hear people chattering at the tables behind him. He’s already heard his name several times and a few comments he wishes he’d hadn’t. He decides to try his best to ignore them and enjoy his beer. 

Iggy is telling him about a guy he met who mentioned a scam he was involved in with a pharmacist when Mickey feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“God, don’t you have a home. You’re always here.” Mickey shakes Franks hand off his shoulder. Frank is looking especially dirty and smells like a dumpster. 

Frank looks down at his hands noticing how dirty they are and reaches over the bar for a rag. 

“I do but my children won’t let me stay there. I could use a nice shower though. I got into an argument with that new butcher at Pete’s Deli and he picked me up and threw me in the dumpster. Can you believe that? Some people can’t handle a healthy debate. I mean we were not made to agree with each other like a bunch of lemmings. I’m entitled to my own opinion. You think I could use your shower? I mean we are practically family now.”

Mickey laughed. Out of all the Gallagher kids Ian and Frank got along the least. Ian had found out after a DNA test that Frank was technically not his father. Monica, Ian’s mom had cheated on Frank with his brother. So Ian’s uncle was really his father and Frank was really his uncle. Uh, that’s just fucked up. Mickey gagged just thinking about it. 

Mickey eyed Frank’s hand moving too close to his glass. “I don’t think so Frank.” Iggy laughed beside him.

Frank moved his hand back and gestured for V to get him a drink. “Doesn’t matter, I’ve got other places I can go. So I heard your O negative.” Frank downs his drink and looks around the bar eyeing a group of newcomers.

“Frank is an excellent name for a child. Think about it!” Mickey shakes his head and finishes his drink as Frank moves on.

“I want to talk to you…alone. Come!” Svetlana stands behind Mickey and pulls at his arm. Mickey sighs; he can already imagine what this conversation will be about. Svetlana leads Mickey to an empty corner in the back of the bar. 

“Look, don’t start your shit with me. I’m O neg alright. It doesn’t mean I can have a baby. I went to get checked today. Once I find out what's what I’ll let you know. Nothing’s going to stop you from gouging the money you think is rightfully yours outta me!”

Mickey crosses his arms preparing himself for hurricane Lana. 

“This is not about money for your son. I will get it whether there’s other baby or not. I would not mind if you had baby with Orange boy. He grows on you, like fungus.”

Mickey couldn’t help but laugh. Not many people are as unpredictable and hard to read as Svetlana. “I’m sure he’d be happy to hear that.”

“At beginning you were piece of shit father but you are better now. He helps you to be better.”

Mickey feels his face get warmer and is sure he’s blushing. It’s rare for Svetlana to give any kind of compliment. She wouldn’t say it if she didn’t mean it. Being a father is one of the things Mickey can’t help self-guessing himself on. He still wouldn’t consider himself father of the year but compared to Terry he knows he’s doing alright.

“Well don’t make any plans yet. Not everybody who’s O neg can have a baby. You got to have the extra parts to do it and even if I did…it’s me.” 

Lana stares at Mickey intently, “What does that mean?” She moves her head closer to gain eye contact.

Mickey looks up at her sheepishly. “Could you see me walking around pregnant?” 

Svetlana huffs under her breath. She knows exactly what he means. He has a reputation in the neighborhood. His family is known for selling drugs, fighting and getting locked up. Mickey wasn’t just her husband for a while he was her pimp. 

“It takes all kinds. Don’t make it harder than it is. Is simple, you love him he loves you. The rest you worry about when it comes.” Svetlana touches Mickey’s arm lightly and walks away. 

Mickey’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He smiles as he reads a text from Ian letting him know he’d be coming home to him soon. He texted Ian a reply and went to the back of the bar to squeeze a game of pool in before he headed home himself.

********

It had been a tiring shift at the diner today. The diner had been so busy Ian barely had time to take his break. It was a good thing though because he didn’t have much time to think when he came in until he’d gotten Mickey’s text assuring him the appointment went well. Ian had just finished cleaning in the kitchen when Fiona ran in tossing her wet umbrella in the corner.

“What are you doing here? You’re kinda early for your next shift.”

Fiona rolled her eyes but smiled and sat down. “I dropped off Liam at Kev's. I’m hanging out with Sean tonight.”

Ian smirked at Fiona, “Okay, have fun; I’m going home to Mickey’s.” 

Fiona and Sean had been circling each other lately like puppy dogs. Fiona had just filed for divorce from Gus. Her marriage had ended as fast as it had begun. Ian barely knew anything about his sister’s short term husband. 

Fiona watched Ian putting on his coat. “So did you hear from Mickey, did he go see the doctor?”

“Yeah, we didn’t get to talk about it yet. You concerned about him?” 

“Maybe a little, keep me posted alright.”

Ian smiled and threw his hood on before leaving. It was raining harder than he thought so he started sprinting through the street. He couldn’t help remembering a time where Fiona thought Mickey was just “one of those Milkovich thugs” but now she was worried about Mickey’s health like he was one of the family.

How things change…

********

Ian runs into the Milkovich house drenched jacket sticking to him. He kicks his shoes off and hangs the wet jacket on a hook before heading to the bedroom. Ian can hear the shower running and starts to peel his wet clothes off.

Mickey comes out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. “Aye, your home! You look like a wet rat.” 

Mickey walks over and runs his hand through Ian’s hair. Ian’s sitting on the bed with a blanket around his shoulders slightly shivering. 

“Want me to run the shower for you. There’s still hot water.” Mickey picks up Ian’s wet clothes and drops them in the bathroom hamper. 

“No, I’m too tired.” Mickey comes back with another towel and rubs it over Ian’s head.

“You alright though. The appointment went okay.” Ian looked tired. Mickey smiled to himself.

“It wasn’t that bad. Oh, I went to the Alibi. Your big mouth sister told V I’m O neg and she told the whole damn bar. They're gonna have bets going on about me now.” 

“Probably, they bet on everything.” 

Mickey fished in the dresser for a pair of boxers. “Pass me a pair.” Ian says yawning.

“Oh, got nothing on under there. If you didn’t look two seconds from passing out I’d be on you right now.”

Ian smiled and rubbed his face with his hand. “I’d take you up on that but I don’t think I could even get it up right now.”

Mickey smiled, “I bet you could but you should get some sleep.”

Mickey dropped his towel sliding on his boxers. Ian had put on his and laid down wrapping the blanket around his body. 

“I wanted to stay up and talk to you about your appointment.” Ian looks guiltily at Mickey. 

“Nah, we can talk about it tomorrow. I just want to climb in bed with you.”  
Ian holds the blanket open so Mickey can get in. He wraps his arms around Mickey pulling him in to spoon him. 

They fall asleep quickly to the comforting sounds of the rain pelting the window and each others breathing.


	5. And Now We Wait

The next morning is like any other. Ian and Mickey wake up and head to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

“Mickey, there’s no more bread and somebody ate the last of the bacon. There’s only one egg left! Who leaves one egg?”

Mickey laughs as Ian pulls out a milk carton and shakes it. He sighs and throws it in the trash.  


“Let’s go to my house and eat.”

Mickey walks towards the bedroom to get dressed, “We could go buy some groceries.”

“But I’m starving. Groceries later, eat now!” Ian starts grabbing clothes and puts them on quickly.

“Okay caveman.” Mickey throws his clothes on catching up with Ian as they head out the door.

********

Ian and Mickey head straight to the kitchen. Fiona is leaning against the counter drinking coffee. Debbie is at the table spreading butter on a piece of toast for Liam. Carl’s eating while lazily lying on his arm. 

“Hey, any extra? We ran out of food.” Ian smiles at everyone and kisses Liam on the top of his head. 

Fiona looks at Ian then Mickey, “Yeah, I made extra in case you came over.” Ian grabs two plates and they sit down with the kids. 

“So how was your appointment yesterday?” Debbie asks as she grabs his plate and scoops eggs onto it. Ian had asked Mickey about it when he woke up but all Mickey said was fine. He figured he’d wait till later but this was good too. 

“It was okay.” Mickey jumped up to grab the coffee mug. He poured two cups and brought them back to the table. 

“I’ve only been to the gynecologist once so far. I was just wondering what they actually did at your appointment.” Debbie smiled giving Mickey the puppy dog eyes. The same puppy dog eyes Ian gives Mickey when he wants to get his way. Maybe it’s that damn red hair or the fact that Debbie leaves Mickey goodies whenever she bakes that makes him answer her.

“First I had to fill out a bunch of paperwork. Then they gave me a physical exam, took some blood and used this sonogram machine on me.” 

Ian smirked as he ate his breakfast. Debbie was such a little detective. Why didn’t he go to her before?

“So the doctor had to put his finger…” Ian cleared his throat hoping Debbie didn’t go there. Mickey stared at her with an amused look on his face. “Yeah, red. Pretty much.” 

“Yeah, I hated that part. I went with one of my ex-friends to the clinic when she was pregnant and she had a sonogram too. How did they do the sonogram on you? I mean was it on your stomach or your back?” Debbie looked at Mickey with curiosity. 

Ian kept eating his breakfast casually but he really wanted to know too. Mickey finished his plate and went to the sink to wash it. Debbie sighed thinking Mickey was done answering her questions.

“The doctor did both. They have to compare pictures in case I’ve got the extra parts.” Mickey’s phone goes off and he answers. He talks for a moment before hanging up.

“Lana and Nikka had a big fight. I told Lana I’d take Yev for a while. I’ll be back.” Mickey heads out the door.

“Now that Mickey’s gone tell us everything.” Fiona dumps her mug into the sink and heads to the table.

“We were too tired to talk last night and he didn’t say much this morning until now. Dr. Johnson said we won’t hear anything for a couple of days.”

Carl pulled his head up from the table and chuckled, “Dr. Johnson. I’m going back to bed.” He dragged himself up the stairs. Ian laughed apparently Carl wasn’t that interested in the possibility of Ian’s impending fatherhood.

Debbie started clearing the table as Liam left the kitchen to throw himself on the couch. “Have you two talked about it at all? Do you know if he’d even want to carry a baby if he could?”

“No, we haven’t really talked about it. I tried to bring it up after the announcement came out but I got distracted and forgot.”

Fiona scrunched her nose, “Ian, we’re talking about a baby here and you got distracted?” Ian blushed and tried to hide the smirk that crossed his lips.

Fiona shook her head and waved her hand, “Never mind that.”

“Did you ask him how he’s feeling? I mean emotionally. There’s no way he’s hasn’t been thinking about this. If it was me I’d want my boyfriend to ask.”

Ian suddenly felt uncomfortable because although he’d asked about Mickey’s appointment he hadn’t asked Mickey how he felt about it. “Debs, he’s fine.”

“Did you and Derek make up yet?”

Fiona chimed in, “Nope, heard her arguing with him on the phone last night.”

Debbie gives Fiona a dirty look and storms out, “Don’t listen to my phone calls!” Fiona and Ian look at each other wanting to laugh but hold it in. Debbie had turned into quite a drama queen lately. A minute passed before they heard her bedroom door slam and music being turned up high.

They join Liam on the couch to watch TV. “So if this test comes back and Mickey can have a baby, would you want one?” 

“I don’t want to get my hopes up but of course I would. I just feel like if I get myself worked up about it then find out he can’t…”

Fiona nodded, “I get it so you be the level headed one and I’ll do all the wishing for you.” Ian gave his sister a surprised look. Since when was Fiona team baby!

“Don’t look at me like that. I don’t think I want any kids myself but you and Mickey have such a stable relationship. If Lip had a baby we’d probably only see it on holidays and Debbie better not plan on having one for a long time.”

Ian laughed, “My bet’s on Carl getting some girl knocked up before graduation.” Fiona shoves Ian on the shoulder.

“God forbid. I am not raising anymore babies. I’m crossing my fingers for you and Mickey. You’d take care of your kid and I could just spoil them. Besides Mickey makes some cute babies, Yev is adorable.”

“Yeah, he is but I still don’t know if Mickey would even want another one.” Ian stares at Liam rubbing his head lovingly.

“I don’t know. I think he might surprise you. He’s surprised me enough times.” Ian looks up and smiles at Fiona. He knows exactly what she means.

“I’m working until 4:30. I think I’ll stop by the pharmacy after work and buy some condoms for Debbie and Carl.” Fiona rolls her eyes towards the ceiling and runs out the door.

Mickey comes back to the house with Yevgeny. Ian stares at him holding his son in one arm, a stroller in the other and a baby bag slung over his shoulder. 

He remembers when they first started hanging out. Mickey was loud and reckless then. Ian never would have imagined the man he saw standing in front of him softly whispering in his baby’s ear. 

After a while Ian and Mickey move the kids to the yard. Debbie comes outside and joins them. Around lunch time Ian makes sandwiches for everyone. The sun is out with a slight breeze in the air. Debbie is lounging on a beach chair trying to get sun on her legs and texting on her phone. 

Liam is playing with Yev when Mickey hears Daddy! Mouse! being yelled out. 

Ian lightly taps Mickey, “They want you.” He puts down his sandwich before sitting on the grass with the kids. 

Kev walks into the yard letting Amy and Gemma walk over to Mickey, Liam and Yevgeny. He takes Mickey’s seat and cracks open the soft drink.

“Ian, how’s it going man?” Ian watches Mickey sitting cross legged on the ground with Yev in his lap. The other kids are sitting around him playing with Liam’s truck set.

“Good, I got off today. We’re just hanging out with the kids.” 

Kev finished the drink and grabs the plate sitting by his chair. “V told me Mickey’s O neg.”

“I heard she told a lot of people.” Ian rolled his eyes at Kev. 

Kev shook his head, “Sorry about that. She didn’t mean to but you know V. Your making sure he goes and gets checked out right?”

“You too!” Ian laughed. Everyone seemed to be concerned about Mickey lately.

“Well he’s always checking up on you and going to your appointments but I don’t really see him take care of himself as much. Just something I noticed bout him.”

“Yeah, he does that. He already went to see a doctor though. Now we just got to wait for the results.”

Kev smiled, “Good, that’s good. He’s gotta have like a 50/50 chance right.”

Ian’s eyes narrow, “Are you douches at the Alibi making bets on him?”

Kev laughs, “That is not why I’m asking but I won’t deny hearing Frank taking bets. I was just thinking you guys are young and all but one day you might want to have one of your own.”

“Maybe but I don’t want to put any pressure on him.”

Kev looks at his girls and smiled. He’d really wanted those babies. At one point he thought he’d never have a baby of his own. Veronica’s doctor told them it wasn’t going to happen but somehow he’d gotten his wish. 

“Mickey’s good with the kids.” 

Ian watched Mickey walk a few steps with Amy holding onto one leg and Gemma the other. Liam sat laughing while Yev sat in front of him. “He is” 

Kev wiped his mouth with the back of his hand dropping the empty plate on the ground. “Come on girls, let’s go see Grandma.” Kev nodded at Mickey before grabbing the girl’s hands.

“Hey Kev, What you bet on?” 

Kev glanced at Mickey before grinning at Ian. “What do you think?”

Mickey comes back and sits down. Ian cups Mickey’s face with his hand and leans in giving him a soft lingering kiss on the lips. After a few minutes and a few more kisses Ian leans back in his chair and watches the kids. 

Debbie clears her throat and gives them an adoring look. Ian had completely forgotten Debbie was sitting in the other chair.

Mickey looks around and finds the empty plate and can sitting on the ground. “Who the fuck ate my sandwich?”

Ian laughs, “Kev, I’ll make you a new one.”

Debbie chimes in, “Bring me some cookies.” Liam hears and starts calling for cookies too.

Mickey pulls at Ian’s arm to get his attention. “I need another drink and cookies for me too.” 

Ian rolls his eyes, “Anything else.”

Mickey and Debbie stop to contemplate. Mickey gives Ian a playful look while slouching comfortably in his chair, “Mmm, no that’s good for now.”

Ian starts walking to the house and hears Debbie and Mickey snickering behind him. He looks back to see her saying something to Mickey. Mickey answers her and winks at her making Debbie fall forward with laughter. 

Ian could only imagine how Mickey would be if he was actually pregnant… god help him.


	6. Tick Tock Hurry The Fuck Up!

The next few days kept Ian and Mickey occupied. 

A few months ago Mickey had started working part time at a furniture factory a few days a week. The manager, Mike was a friend of his uncle Ronnie and had already hired one of Ronnie’s sons. He told Mickey that one of the older guys was retiring so a full time position would be opening up soon. The pay wasn’t bad and the job had good benefits. Mickey had been trying to move away from making money illegally after the rub and tug finally got closed down by the cops. 

He also spent some time watching Yevgeny while waiting for Ian to come home from work. These were all good distractions from what was currently going on in Mickey’s life, waiting.

It was Thursday evening and Mickey was still waiting to hear the results from his doctor. He’d either be incapable of having a baby and life would go on much as it had before or he’d be able to have one and things could change.

Mickey already had a son. He had Yevgeny who he loved and who Ian loved. Ian loved Yev as if he was his own child. He loved him before Mickey did.

Ian would be a great father….

Mickey’s thoughts were interrupted by the front door being closed. Ian was home from work.

Mickey sat on the couch and smiled at Ian, “Hey”. Ian hung his jacket in the hall and went directly to Mickey giving him a hello kiss. He dropped next to Mickey on the couch with a thud.

Mandy walked out of her room into the kitchen as the phone rang. Mickey’s head snapped backwards as soon as he heard it. Mandy grabs the phone and walks out of the room.

Mickey let out a disappointed sigh and turned back. Ian stared at him. “You ok? You seem a little jumpy there.”

Ian had noticed a few times during the week where Mickey seemed to drift from listening to being lost in his own thoughts. He’d also been jumping to answer the phone any time it rang. Maybe he was ready to talk.

“Uh, it’s just nobody’s called me from the clinic. Shouldn’t they have my results already? How long does it take to look at some fucking pictures?”

Ian smiled and ran his hand against the back of Mickey’s head rubbing his fingers into his scalp. “The week’s not over yet. They’ll call soon. Relax; you’ve been edgy all week.”

“Oh yeah, then why didn’t you say something earlier? Guess you weren’t too interested.” Mickey smirks at Ian.

Ian’s eyes open in surprise. “What, you think I’m not interested?”

“You haven’t asked me shit since the appointment.”

“I was waiting for you to come to me. I tried to talk to you after the announcement but you kept distracting me with sex.”

“Well I wasn’t ready then. You should have asked me again.” Mickey rolled his eyes and then turned back to Ian.

“Wait, you knew I was distracting you?” Mickey eyebrows shot up. He’d thought he’d been subtle before. Guess not.

It was Ian’s turn to roll his eyes. “Of course I knew. You jumped me as soon as I brought it up. I didn’t push it cause who turns down a hummer to talk.”

Ian laughs and Mickey punches Ian’s arm. Mandy walks back into the kitchen to hang up the phone. 

“Mandy, Mickey admitted he distracted me with sex so we wouldn’t have that talk I told you about.”

Mandy laughs and Mickey punches Ian’s arm again but this time harder. “Fuck, Mickey.”

“Stop talking to my sister about our sex life!” 

“I don’t! Not all of it, just parts. Not the colorful details.”

Mandy walks around the couch. “Mick, I’ve walked in on the colorful details several times and I hear it through the walls so chill the fuck out!” She slaps Mickey lightly in the back of his head and drops herself on a chair.

“Someone has to keep me informed. Iggy’s the one who told me you went to the doctor. Tell me more shit yourself!”

Ian laughs and kisses Mickey on his cheek. Mickey shoves Ian’s hand away but doesn’t move. “Ganging up on me with my sister and not even asking me how I’m feeling, kind of a dick move Gallagher!”

Mickey rolls his eyes at Ian but he can’t hide the smile that’s trying to break out. Ian points his head towards the room. “Let’s go be alone and I’ll make it up to you.”

Mandy makes a gagging noise. Mickey doesn’t even look in her direction. He’s too busy drinking in the hungry look Ian’s giving him. 

Mickey gets up and walks to his bedroom door. Ian follows right behind him. “You should pay some penance.” 

“For fucks sake.” Mandy waves them away with her hand as she raises the volume on the TV.

********

Mickey turns around as Ian locks the door and pulls Ian into a kiss. Ian’s arms wrap around Mickey’s waist pressing them closer together. Mickey backs away from the kiss when he hears the phone ring moving around Ian quickly to open the door. 

“Who is that? Is it for me?” 

Iggy yells out, “No it’s for me. Stop asking already, if it was for you I’d a told you!” Mickey could hear his sister cackling from the couch.

Mickey sucks his teeth, “Fuck you!” and closes the door. “Rude fucker”, Mickey runs his hand through his hair. Ian suppresses the smile that wants to creep out. Mickey looks so frustrated and annoyed. He thinks it’s kind of adorable. 

Ian pulls Mickey away from the door towards the bed. He pushes Mickey to sit and climbs behind him rubbing his shoulders. “Mick, relax. You’re so tense.”

Mickey’s head falls forward, his chin towards his chest. He closes his eyes as Ian kneads his fingers into Mickey’s shoulders. Mickey lets out a soft sigh.

“Stop worrying about that call alright.” Ian begins kissing down the nape of Mickey’s neck to his shoulders. He stops the massage and slides his hands off Mickey’s shoulders down to the sides of his arms gripping them softly.

“We’ve been pretty busy last couple days. It feels like we haven’t relaxed together for a while. Why don’t we release some tension, hmmm?” 

Mickey laughs as a particular kiss to his neck tickles and give him goose bumps. He turns his body around to face Ian. He throws his hands around Ian’s neck moving in for a kiss. Ian moves himself over Mickey guiding him to lie down on the bed. 

They fall into a slow rhythm, their tongues entangling over and over. Ian not rushing knowing they had the rest of the night. Mickey follows his lead.

After spending some time making out and groping each other Ian goes to the dresser to grab condoms and lube. He grabs the box and tips it over open.

“We’re out.” Ian pulls his boxers down to his ankles.

Mickey sits up. “What are you doing? You have to go buy some.”

Ian looks at Mickey like he’s crazy. “What! Mickey, look at me.” He points down at the huge erection he’s sporting. 

“It’s late already and cold outside. You don’t want to waste this wood!”

Mickey stares between Ian’s legs tempted to just say fuck it but doesn’t. “Remember what I’m waiting to hear about?”

Ian looks confused until it hits him. “Oh, I’ll just pull out.”

“No man. That shit only works half the time.” Mickey leans over the bed and tosses Ian a pair of sweatpants that hit Ian on his chest.

“Wait!” Ian starts rummaging through the other drawers but doesn’t find any condoms. Then he dives on the floor. Mickey laughs at the sight of Ian’s half visible body, naked butt and legs sticking out from under his bed. 

“Got it!” He crawls backwards holding two condoms in his hand. 

Mickey starts laughing even harder now. “I just realized we could have just asked Mandy or Iggy.”

Ian jumps on the bed landing on Mickey and kisses him. Mickey embraces Ian closer getting lost in the kiss. Ian sits up and unwraps the condom.

Mickey moves to a comfortable spot on the bed. “We really need to keep more condoms around.”

Ian rolls on the condom, “Yeah, okay.” He nods absently.

“Seriously, it’s important.” Mickey lays his head on the pillow spreading his legs widely. 

Ian stares for a moment before answering. “Uh, yeah. I hear you.” He pours lube on his hand and rubs it along his erection then on Mickey.

Mickey laughs, “I’m sure you...” Ian shuts Mickey up by devouring his lips and thrusting into him at the same time. Mickey lets out a loud groan into Ian’s mouth being totally caught off guard.

Ian pulls away from the kiss grinning down at Mickey as he continues thrusting. “Not laughing anymore.”

********

The next day Mickey wakes up feeling a bit more relaxed, less stressed. Ian was right. He obviously needed last night’s (and this morning’s) tension relief. 

Ian goes out for a run and Mickey heads over to the Gallagher’s where they agreed to meet up. He comes in through the back door.

“Ian here yet?”

Debbie runs down the stairs. “No, did he give you my money. I’m going to the mall after school to get my outfit for tomorrow's dance. He promised to help me out!" 

"Calm down, Pippi. He didn't forget about you. He told me to meet him here."

"Oh okay and don't call me Pippi." Debbie smirks and hits Mickey with a dish towel. "There's coffee."

Mickey nods and pours himself a cup before heading to the living room. Carl is sitting on the couch munching on a piece of toast. Debbie runs upstairs to finish getting ready for school. Mickey and Carl sit silently watching the TV when the phone rings. Mickey looks over at Carl but he doesn't move. He gets off the couch to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, that's me. Uh, okay." Mickey listens intently without interrupting. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Okay, Thanks." He hangs up without waiting for a reply.

Mickey stands in the kitchen for a few minutes before heading back into the living room. "Hey"

Carl looks up from the TV. "I'm going out. Be back later. Tell Ian okay" Carl nods his head too tired to answer. 

Mickey grabs his jacket and heads out the door. About twenty minutes later Ian shows up. 

"Is that Ian?" Debbie comes running down the stairs with her book bag on her back. She tosses Carl's bag on the couch beside him. "Come on."

Ian walks into the living room wiping his forehead with sleeve. 

"You took long enough. I was waiting for you."

Ian laughs, his sister looks so serious. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out his wallet. "Debs, I got you."

Ian hands Debbie money making her smile. Carl grabs his bag and stands in front of Ian. "What?"

Carl holds his hand out smiling as Ian sighs handing him a ten dollar bill. "Thanks."

"Wait, where's Mickey?"

Debbie opens the door but turns back, "He was here." Carl heads to the door too. "He left. He said he'd be back later."

"He supposed to be here. Where did he go?"

"I don't know. The phone rang and then he just left." Debbie and Carl headed out the door leaving Ian alone. 

Ian sat down on the couch, confused. He waited a couple minutes before calling Mickey's cell. It went straight to voicemail. He hung up and ended up sending Mickey a text. 

Ian waits until he gets a reply, "Something came up. I'll call you later."

Ian shrugs. He's used to Mickey running off to do god knows what with his brothers. He heads upstairs for a shower not hearing when the phone rings again.


	7. Good News, Bad News

Mickey sat, legs dangling from the window of an old abandoned building. It was one of Mickey's old haunts when he was a teenager. He used to come here for target practice. It was one of the spots he'd meet Ian at if they had no other place to go. He'd even spent a night or two there when his father was being extremely violent and he wanted to be alone. 

There were fewer and fewer abandoned buildings in Southside. There seemed to be a new found interest from the upper middle class recently. Mickey wondered how long this building would have before it was bulldozed.

He just needed some time to think....alone. The phone call had thrown him. It shouldn't have but it did. He'd waited for it and waiting had been hard but when the call finally came Mickey had wanted to hang up. He wanted to hang up the phone but he didn't. That would have been stupid. He waited for this call; he wanted to know so he wouldn't wonder. So he could go on with his business as usual. Except he couldn't..

"Hello, can i speak to Mr. Milkovich?"

"Speaking"

"This is Dr. Johnson. How are you?"

"I'm fine...uh yeah"

"Well I won't make you wait for your results. I have wonderful news. You do have a second set of reproductive organs. You are fully capable of carrying and giving birth to a baby! Let me just say that you are part of a small percentage of men. We've actually found several men who have an incomplete set of second organs. Mr. Milkovich, I'll be your doctor for future visits. We'll need to schedule you an appointment to go over a few things you need to be aware of. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Uh…no"

"Alright hold for my receptionist and Mr. Milkovich, Congratulations!"

That's when Mickey hung up the phone and left the Gallagher house. Mickey plays with an empty beer bottle lying on the ground beside him. He's not sure how he feels right now. He's not angry at all but he's not sure he's happy either. 

He didn't run out of the house because he thought telling Ian would be hard. It was just that Ian and all the Gallagher’s would have wanted all the details and to talk about it right away. He just wanted some time to clear his head and really digest the news. 

Mickey dropped the bottle hearing it break below him. He rubbed his hand down his flat stomach. "Fuck, I can have a baby."

He sat a while longer until he looked down at his watch. "Shit." Mickey hadn't noticed how much time had passed since he'd been sitting there. Much more than he'd thought.

Ian left the Gallagher's heading back to the Milkovich house. He'd fallen asleep on the couch watching TV. He woke up when he heard the door. Iggy came into the house alone. 

Ian assumed Mickey had been with Iggy but he said he hadn't seen Mickey all day. He checked his phone not finding anything from Mickey. That was weird. Mickey usually checked in with him. Where did he run off to? Ian decided to head back to the Gallagher's hoping he'd find Mickey there. 

Ian bumped into Fiona with Liam in tow as he was walking into the house. He ran upstairs to check his room but Mickey wasn't there. When Ian came back down he found Liam sitting on the couch with his coloring book and could hear Fiona talking to V in the kitchen. 

The house phone rings so Ian grabs it, "Hello."

"Hello, this is Maddie from Dr. Johnson's office. Is this Mr. Milkovich?" Ian takes a moment before answering, "Uh, yes. That's me."

Fiona and V look up from their conversation. Ian covers the receiver and mouths quietly, "doctor's office." 

Fiona jumps up and grabs the phone pressing speaker phone and runs behind the kitchen counter.

"Mr. Milkovich, we were disconnected earlier before we could set up your next appointment. Now that we know you do have a second set of reproductive organs it is important for you to come in and discuss what your options are for birth control and the process of pregnancy if or when you decide to take that route."

"Um...you mean if I decide to have a baby?" Ian wanted to confirm what he thought this woman was saying. He turned and pushed his finger over his lips reminding Fi and V to keep quiet.

"Yes, the doctor will discuss anything you need to know at this appointment. How's Wednesday at 9:00am." Ian works the afternoon shift that day and is pretty sure Mickey can go to work after his appointment. 

"What about insurance?"

"You signed the waver Mr. Milkovich. You will have government coverage for this appointment."

"Yeah okay, sounds good."

"Great, we'll see you on Wednesday." Ian hangs up the phone quietly but is startled by the loud screams that come from V and Fiona.

"Iaaannn! Oh my god!" Fiona runs to him and grabs his arms. Ian looks frozen staring at her when he hears V on her cell phone.

"Kev, tell Frank to pay up cause the results came in and Mickey is as fertile as his Russian wife!"

Ian snaps out of it, "V, what the hell?"

She rolls her eyes at Ian, "What, it's Kev. You were gonna tell us anyway!" She turns her attention to Fiona, "Party!"

Fiona smiles, "Hell yeah, tell Kev."

"Kev, come to Fi's for a little party. Throw those drunks out early and get over here. Call mom and ask her if she can keep the girls overnight and bring some bottles!" V hangs up and Fiona runs into the living room turning on the music.

"Fiona! What if Mickey doesn't want a party! What if he didn't want people to know?" Ian just got the news and he's still trying to understand it. 

A baby. Mickey could have a baby. Mickey could have his baby.

Ian shakes his head and sits down. V runs over to him and grabs his hair tugging it lightly. "Don't overthink this. Nothing needs to change right now. We're gonna dance and drink like we know how."

V pulls Ian up and he laughs. His phone vibrates with a message from Mickey that he'll be over soon. "Mickey's on his way!"

Fiona grabs Liam and starts dancing with him. Carl walks in with two of his friends. "Can Lil Hank and Jake stay over?" 

"Sure, we're having a little celebration tonight." Fiona turns to V and Ian. "We need food!"

V runs into the kitchen to grab some bowls and chips. She pulls out half a cake from the fridge when Kev walks in carrying a six pack. Kermit, tommy, a few other regulars and of course Frank walk in behind him.

"I said close the bar Kev not bring the bar with you." V kissed Kev and smirked.

"I told Frank like you told me to and he told everyone else." Fiona runs in, "Party over here."

Tommy puts a bag down and pulls two bottles out of it. The crowd moves into the living room dancing, talking and laughing. 

Mickey runs up the stairs through the kitchen door hoping Ian isn't mad at him. He had no idea he'd been out so long. He hears the music right away. There's two women he knows from the Alibi sitting at the table smoking. Mickey walks by them and walks up to Fiona. 

"Hey, what's up?"

Fiona turns her eyes growing big, "Mickey! Mickey's here!" She pulls him into a hug surprising Mickey. He pats her on the back lightly thinking it's too early to be wasted already isn't it.

Everyone starts yelling, clapping and hooting. Frank yells out, "I told you, I told you all!"

Mickey's eyebrows rise up closer to his hairline. "What the fuck is going on?"

Kermit yells out, "Congrats on the happy news!" Ian rushes from the other side of the room towards Mickey not sure of how he's going to react. Honestly with Mickey this could go either way. When he reaches Mickey he sees the look of surprise change suddenly to acknowledgement that everyone there knows. 

Kev shoves a beer in Mickey's hand. "Have a drink man. You can still have one you know. You’re not in trouble yet!" He slaps Mickey on the back.

Mickey looks at Ian who has an anxious look on his face. 

He smirks, "Fuck off, my condition is fine! Thanks for your concern." Mickey chugs the beer and holds his hand out for another.

Kev winks at Ian and hands another to Mickey and one to Ian. Ian lets out sigh of relief and moves in to wrap an arm around Mickey.

"You okay?" Ian whispers in his ear.

"I'm good. So how did this happen?" 

Ian smirks. "They called from the clinic. You didn't make a follow up appointment. It's Wednesday by the way."

Mickey nods, "Well it's my party so I'm gonna get wasted." Mickey pulls Ian towards the couch where some of the guys are sitting. 

Mickey's actually happy for the reprieve. He didn’t want to have any long meaningful discussions tonight. 

Tonight Mickey just wanted to talk shit with his friends, watch his boyfriend dance with his sister and hopefully pass out without puking. Thoughts of anything else could wait till later.


	8. Have You Heard

Mickey opens his eyes to find Ian staring down at him. Ian's hand laying over Mickey's stomach. Ian's eyes focus on him opening with surprise as he snapped out of whatever thought he was lost in. Mickey looks back at Ian with a lazy grin. 

"Hey" 

Ian smiles back at him. "Hey"

They stare at each other for a moment before Ian moves his hand from Mickey's stomach up to his chest. "What happened yesterday?"

"We partied man, got wasted...."

"Yeah, no I remember last night. I mean before that. Where were you? Did you freak out?"

Ian absently rubbed a circle on Mickey's chest. 

"Nah, I didn't freak out or nothing. They called and gave me the news. You weren't here and I just needed to think so I went for a walk."

Mickey covered Ian's hand with his own. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be gone so long."

"It's okay. I get it. So...how do you feel, happy, sad?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Both maybe." 

Mickey stroked his thumb down Ian's cheek and across his bottom lip. "Are you happy, sad?"

"Uh...well." Mickey pushed himself up so he could sit against the headboard. "Be fucking honest."

Ian laughed, "I'm kinda happy, not that I expect anything. I just think it's better to have options."

Mickey huffed sarcastically, "No pressure right?" 

Ian leaned closer, "Of course not." 

Mickey rubbed his forehead. The fuzzy feeling of a hangover making his head thump lightly. "I need an aspirin."

Ian pushed a long strand of hair that fell in front of Mickey's eye behind his ear. "You wanna get something to eat."

"Yeah, but not here. I can't handle a Fiona/Debbie interrogation right now." Ian laughed, "Me neither."

After getting dressed Mickey and Ian came down the stairs. "Fi, We're leaving. See you later."

Mickey was half way out the front door already yelling bye. Fiona peeked through the doorway, "Your leaving! She huffed, "Alright we'll talk later!"

He could see Debbie straining to look from her chair. They'd obviously been waiting for them to come down to breakfast. Ian waved and rushed after Mickey.

After eating breakfast at the deli they headed to the Milkovich house. Iggy and Colin were sitting at the table eating cereal. Mandy stood at the stove cooking eggs. Kenyatta sat on the couch watching the TV.

Colin looked up from his bowl when he heard the front door and nodded hello as he continued chewing. Iggy turned his head towards the boys who were hanging up their coats.

"Yo, I looked for you yesterday. Ya know the Alibi was closed."

Ian looked at Iggy surprised, "Kev closed early. We had a party at my house last night."

Colin and Iggy moaned with disappointment. Mandy turned off the stove putting eggs and toast on two plates. "Assholes, You had a party and didn't call me!"

"I texted you. Didn't you check your phone." Ian rolled his eyes at her as she grabbed her phone off the charger.

"Shit", Mickey muttered under his breath realizing his siblings had not heard the big news yet and he was pretty sure Ian had texted Mandy as soon as he found out. 

"Oh my god!" Mandy's mouth fell open as her eyes landed directly on Mickey. "Fucker!"

Ian starts laughing. Mickey nudged Ian with his elbow silently reminding Ian not to encourage her.

"Congratulations boys! Should I tell them or do you want to?"

"What?" Iggy said while he slurped the last of the milk from his bowl. Mickey crosses his arms over his chest but stayed quiet. 

"We got the results from the clinic yesterday. Mick can have a baby, if he wants to."

Colin and Iggy stare at each other for a moment before they burst into fits of laugher.

Mickey's eyebrows scruch upwards, "What the fuck!"

Iggy takes a deep breath wiping the tears from his eyes, "That is the funniest fucking thing I've ever heard!" Colin stops laughing trying to calm himself down. 

Mandy claps her hands, "We could be pregnant together."

Ian shakes his head, "Calm down Mandy. It's too early to think about that." Ian rubs Mickey's back.

Colin gets up and tosses his bowl into the sink. "Man, you like dick and can have a baby. You're practically a chick now."

"Fuck you, liking what I like don't make me a bitch!" Mickey was used to his brothers busting his balls. 

Iggy leaned back in his chair, "Don't worry, you're the toughest bitch I know after Mandy."

Ian shook his head at Mickey, "You guys are dicks!"

"I don't know why the fuck your laughing." Kenyatta said from the couch aiming his comment at Mandy. Everyone's attention turned towards him. Mickey had forgotten he was in the room.

Kenyatta stared at Mickey inquisitively before getting up and turning towards Mandy. "Least he can have a baby. I've been sticking it to you for months and your still not knocked up." Mandy broke eye contact handing Kenyatta his plate of food. She sat down and started eating her breakfast. 

Kenyatta walks to her bedroom door before yelling out, "Maybe I picked the wrong Milkovich." 

Mickey cringes and watches as he closes the door. "You got a real class act there Mandy."

Mandy rolls her eyes, "Shut the fuck up." She steps closer and lowers her voice. "I've been sneaking the pill for months and he still doesn't get it. Men are so slow."

Mandy laughs and looks at Ian. "What's wrong with you?" Mickey turns to Ian who forces out a fake smile. "Nothing."

Mickey stretches his neck. "I need a hot shower. Let's go." Mickey grabs Ian's hand pulling him towards the room. 

"Wrap it up tight Ian. Don't let my brother trap you!" Iggy slaps Colin on the shoulder. Mickey could hear his brothers lauging and his sister snorting in the background like a little pig.

"I hate you all!" Mickey slammed the door behind him and shook his head. His siblings really were pains in the ass. Mickey turned to see Ian taking off his shirt. He had this annoyed look on his face. Mickey starts stripping his clothes off until he was only in boxers.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna trap you!" Ian could see Mickey smirk at him. The tension from his face subsides as Ian sits on the bed.

"I'm not. It's...fucking Kenyatta."

Mickey sighed. Ian and Mandy were close friends. Ian cared about her like she was his own sister. It was sweet. "Mandy can handle him. When she can't we'll step in."

"Not that. I mean of course that too but it was that comment he made, about you. What the fuck does he mean he picked the wrong Milkovich?" Ian rolls his eyes and glared.

Mickey's eyebrows raise in surprise and he holds in a laugh he knows will only piss Ian off more. Instead Mickey places his arms over Ian's shoulder throwing his legs on either side of Ian straddling him. 

"Simmer down Big Boy. He has no chance with me. I'm all yours."

Ian's eyes don't look so angry now. He looks at Mickey with a heated gaze and grips Mickey's hips possessively with his large hands. "I know. He just better not get any fucking ideas."

Ian leans forward pressing small kisses to Mickey's neck. Mickey smiles to himself. Ian is a sucker for nicknames and Mickey's had lots of nicknames for Ian over the years.

When they are alone just the two of them Mickey will toss out a Big Boy...My Man...and sometimes Daddy. Oh Ian loves it! He loves it when his ego is stroked. But what he loves most, more than the nicknames is the moments where they are going at it and Mickey simply says his name, IAN. The nicknames are like an appetizer before the main course.

Mickey doesn't care. Whatever gets Ian going works for him. Besides he used to be embarrassed by all that shit. He used to think it was so gay. But not now, not anymore. 

Mickey was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Ian's hand creeping down the back of his boxers grabbing a handful of his ass. 

"You good." 

Ian eyed Mickey hungrily. "Mmmhhhh. Wanna take that shower....after." Ian pressed his finger into Mickey checking if he was still loosened from the night before. Ian suddenly pushed his own boxers down and tried to pull Mickey on him.

"Ah Ah, you forgetting something." Mickey reached over to the side table grabbing a single condom. 

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." Ian looked up at Mickey sheepishly. Mickey ripped it open and put the condom on Ian. "It's alright, I'll remind you."

Mickey moved closer lowering himself on Ian. They both let out a low moan and sat there for a moment before moving. They quickly found a rhythm moving slowly for a while and then picked up the pace. 

The air in the room felt thicker. Mickey felt his thigh muscles getting tighter and he started to sweat. Ian kept moving fast and faster underneath him but it became hard to move the way he wanted to in that position. He grabbed Mickey pulling him closer and flipping him on his back. 

Ian started moving frantically while Mickey could only grab at the sheets to hold on. The bed makes a squeeking noise with every move and starts to bang against the wall. Mickey's head came dangerously close to the wall but Ian noticed. He pulled Mickey further down and dug his fingers into the side of his hip. 

Ian's breathing was labored and he was letting out fierce grunting sounds with every thrust. Mickey opened his eyes staring up at Ian whose eyes were tightly shut. Ian looked pained and blissed at the same time. 

"Ian", Mickey moaned getting Ian's attention. Mickey pulled him down and they kissed roughly both orgasming together. They pulled apart breathing heavily against each other. Ian realized all his weight was on Mickey when he rolled off of him laying by his side. Ian grabbed Mickey's hand interlacing their fingers together bringing the hand to his lips giving Mickey's knuckles a soft kiss.

Suddenly they hear loud clapping and cheering from the other side of the door. 

"Yeah, that's how you make a baby!" Iggy yelled out.

"Fuck off!" Mickey and Ian yelled in unison. They both looked at each other and started laughing. 

"They really are annoying." Mickey said to Ian with reddened cheeks. Ian wasn't sure if it was from the sex or from being slightly embarrassed by his siblings.

"Hmm..their not that bad." Ian leaned over and kisses Mickey on the lips before laying back.

Mickey smiles to himself. "Nah, not too bad."


	9. Get Togethers & Fall Outs

A few days passed and it felt like the news that Mickey could have a baby had circulated throughout the entire neighborhood. Some people just stared while other's made it their business to come up and talk to him. 

Ian told him to take it easy and eventually it would be old news. There was always something going on in the neighborhood. People getting locked up, knocked up or just doing dumb shit to be gossiped about. 

Ian went with Mickey to his follow-up appointment with Dr. Johnson. It ended up with Ian and Dr. Johnson talking back and forth while Mickey listened in. It was amusing to see how interested Ian was to know all the ins and outs of his anatomy. Then again no one else knew Mickey's anatomy as intimately as Ian Gallagher.

They left the doctor's office with a pharmacy prescription and an appointment to come back in a few months. On the way to work Mickey couldn't help but feel annoyed. Dr. Johnson would now be his regular doctor. He was a nice enough guy and it's not like he had to see him all the time but having to see a gynecologist like a woman was kind of embarrassing. He pushed the negative thoughts out of his head before he got to work.

Lip had taken his last final on Friday. He was coming home on Saturday so Fiona planned a celebratory dinner for Sunday night. Mickey knew that it was unavoidable but dinner with the Gallaghers (well Lip) and the Balls was going to be rough. It didn't take a genius to know it wasn't a celebratory dinner just for Lip but for him too. 

Mickey actually liked dinners at the Gallaghers. It was not something he'd experienced growing up at his house but he hadn't been to the Gallagher's since his doctors appointment. He knew there would be questions and he didn't want to talk about it with Lip there. But Ian had been in such a great mood the past few days. Mickey could ignore anything as long as it kept Ian happy.

********

Ian and Mickey walked through the front door. There was already lots of noise going on. The first thing they hear is Debbie upstairs yelling at the kids to stop screaming. The TV is blasting what is definitely an action movie. Carl, Lip and Kev are watching from the couch pretending they can't hear the kids upstairs. 

"Hey guys" Ian yells out tossing his and Mickey's jackets on the banister. They wave when Fiona and V stick their heads out of the kitchen and head to the couch. The guys all sat watching the mind-numbingly violent action movie. 

Mickey found it relaxing to just sit and not talk before dinner. He laid his weight on Ian after Ian pulled him against his side wrapping his arm over Mickey's shoulder. Mickey caught Lip looking over at him a couple times during the movie but ignored it. 

Fiona yelled out, "Dinner!" at the top of her lungs. 

"God, we're right here. You don't have to yell." Carl passed by landing on a seat at the table.

"If I didn't Debbie and the kids wouldn't hear me. Get a plate and head over to the living room with the other kids." Carl looks insulted but grabs his plate and walks out. Debbie comes down with the kids and heads to the living room as well.

Lip watches everyone getting a seat, "Debs, where's the boyfriend. Derek right?"

"Uh, he's not coming." Debbie frowns and as she starts eating. 

Lip leans towards Fiona, "What did I say?" Fiona lowers her voice, "She's been texting and calling him and I think he's ignoring her. I heard her leaving him a message. It didn't sound good."

V and Kev sit next to each other across from Ian and Mickey. Fiona and Lip sit at opposite heads of the table.

Fiona asks Lip about school and finals. He talks about a professor he's working with who drinks a lot and at times reminds him a little of Frank. Kev asks about his mystery woman professor but Lip changes the subject. Everyone starts laughing at a story Kev tells about this hipster patron at the bar who tipped Svetlana fifty bucks after she slapped him twice and another one who loves when she insults him.

Fiona glances at Ian and Mickey, "So guys, how was that doctor's appointment?" Kev stops laughing and leans in. Mickey can hear the volume on the television in the living room lowering.

Ian answers, "It was good. The doctor Mick's got is cool. He explained a lot of things and there's this website that has all this information about male fertility. You know if we ever decide to go that way."

Mickey continues eating while Ian talks. He looks up from his plate when he hears someone laugh. It's Lip. 

Lip is staring right at Mickey. "You wanna ask something?" 

"Yeah actually I do. I'm curious about how this works. So do you have to use birth control now, like the pill?"

Mickey's not sure where Lip's going with this or if it's just general curiosity so he bites, "We already use condoms but yeah, I'm starting the pill. They don't work as well for men but they do work." 

Mickey takes another bite of his food and can't see the beaming smile coming from Ian. Mickey's never been one for sharing information but the more time he spends with Ian's family the more comfortable he's become. It was not unnoticed or unappreciated. 

Kev puts his drink down, "So are you like fertile? or would you have to try for a while like me and V had to?"

Ian smiled proudly, "The doctor said Mickey's really fertile. He could probably have more than one if we wanted."

Kev nodded his head. "I could see some black and red haired babies running around this place in a few years."

Mickey laughs, "Don't get ahead of yourself man."

"No, you should. Ian can be the breadwinner and you can become a cute little housewife, raising the kids and keeping your man happy when he's home." No one laughs but Lip.

"Feeling a little bitchy today?" Ian stops eating. He noticed earlier his brother was in a mood but now he could tell Lip was itching to start some shit.

"Nah, I'm not the bitch here." Lip smirks but looks down at his plate.

"Fuck you just say? Am I supposed to be the bitch here, asshole?"

"Between me and you most likely. You probably haven't done any gene testing yet. How do you know your really a man. You could be both part man/part women. Do you get a period now?"

Mickey jumps up from his seat and leans his hands on the table. Ian grabs his wrist. "You don't have to answer that!" The rooms gone totally quiet. Fiona is glaring at Lip from across the table. V and Kev are sitting still with their mouths open. They look like they're waiting to see if Mickey's gonna pummel Lip into the ground. 

Mickey feels it. He feels the anger bubbling in his chest. But he's not the same person he used to be so he doesn't. The kids are in the next room and they are watching. He would never have considered or cared about this before.

He can't deny it to himself that as angry as he's feeling at this moment he feels a sense of shame wash over him. A part of him may even agree with Lip. It was like Lip had opened up his skull and climbed inside. These thoughts had crossed his mind during the past weeks but he hadn't said them out loud. Not even to Ian.

Lip had just spewed out Mickey's insecurities in the middle of dinner and he didn't even know it. Lip's smirk disappeared as he suddenly realized he might have written a check his ass couldn't cash.

Mickey unclenched his fists from the table, pushed in his chair and walked out the kitchen door without uttering a word.

Ian pushed his chair in and started to walk around the table when Fiona and Kev jumped up to stop him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Last time you were here you were sitting outside smoking one with Mickey. Now your acting how you used to. I know your going through some personal shit right now but you have no right to take it out on him. You think this is easy for him. He's had like a minute to deal with a major fucking life change and you pounce on him."

Lip stood with his mouth gaping open. "I didn't mean to take it that far. I was just fucking with him. I wasn't trying to pounce on him." Lip looked at him guiltily knowing Ian was right. He had been pissed off after a phone call he'd had with Helene. She was a married professor he was sleeping with and possibly in love with. She had promised him they'd see each other during the break but now she was breaking her promise. He'd taken all that frustration out on Mickey.

Ian walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his and Mickey's jackets. "I don't have time for this shit. If I didn't have to go after Mickey right now I'd knock your ass out." Ian slammed the door behind him.

Lip stood in between the kitchen and living room watching Ian leave. Fiona comes from behind and slaps him in the back of his head, "You ruined dinner, dumbass."

Lip starts clearing the table with Fiona and V. Kev runs past Lip to check on the kids. V shakes her head at Lip. "I thought I was going to have to get my first aid kit."

Fiona nods and Lip sighs thinking about how pissed Ian was. "You might still need to."

********

Ian came out of the house and looked to his right. It was partially dark outside but he could see a small figure way down the block. Damn Mickey was fast when he wanted to be. He ran to catch up.

Mickey hadn't meant to make a dramatic exit but he didn't know what he would do next if he stayed. It wasn't like Mickey particularly cared what Lip thought of him even if they had been getting along lately. It was the words he had used "not really a man" that had affected him. 

He couldn't help but remember when he was a little boy. He had been spending more time hanging out with Mandy. One particular day Terry had told him that he was running after his sister too much. "The way you been acting lately people gonna think your gay, you a little gay boy! You not really a man, you must be a girl!" 

It wasn't the first or last mean thing his father ever said to him but that day always stood out. Maybe because that summer he'd started noticing he was different from his brothers. He'd started noticing boys and for the first time the things his father said to him felt like a tangible threat.

"Mick, wait!" Mickey turned around to see his boyfriend running toward him. He stops walking and Ian pulls him into a hug.

"Why did you just leave? I would've left too. I'm sorry you had to deal with my brother. He's going through something and you know how he is."

Mickey looks up at Ian and rests his hands on Ian's sides. "I didn't want to stay and argue with him. I'm just tired. I'm tired of having to defend and explain myself. Not just him, other people too. Some dumb asses in the neighborhood were asking me about things that aren't their business and a couple of them made some comments like your brother."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ian frowned.

"I didn't want you to worry about it. Besides their crack heads, they don't know any better. But if I ask you something will you tell me the truth?"

"Yeah, what is it?" 

Mickey dropped his hands from Ian's sides and pulled him to start walking down the block. "Is that what you think? Do you think cause I can have a baby I'm not a really a man?"

Mickey stared straight ahead as he asked. The question made Ian angry and sad at the same time. "Hell no I don't think that. Are you kidding me!"

"Your my man and your all man. You know that don't you. Tell me you know that!" Ian walked holding Mickey's hand. Mickey still stared ahead but Ian could see a small smile cross his lips.

"Yeah, I know but finding out I'm different. It's fucked with my head lately."

"You're not different, you're special. You can do something most men can't. It doesn't make you less, it makes you more."

They reached the Milkovich house and headed up the stairs. "Do me a favor, next time talk to me. You said I gotta talk to you but you gotta do the same."

Mickey nodded and walked into the house. "And don't worry about Lip." Ian's smile faded slightly thinking about what had happened at dinner.

"I'll deal with Lip tomorrow."


	10. I Can Be A Dick Sometimes

Mickey woke up to the sound of something dropping. He reached his hand over but felt the bed half empty. He looked over at the clock.

"Ian" 

Ian stuck his head out past the bathroom door smiling, "Did I wake you?" He came out fully dressed.

"Nah, you're not going to work already? It's early." Mickey smiled and rubbed the empty spot on the bed that was Ian's side.

Ian walked over and sat on the bed smoothing his hand over Mickey's cheek. Mickey's blue eyes stared up at him mischievously.

He sighed, "I know. I'm going to the house to talk to Lip before work."

Mickey's smile slipped, "Ian, you don't have to. It's not a big fucking deal. I can deal with him myself."

"No, I do. Sometimes Lip needs to be reminded he doesn't know everything. He was moody before dinner. I should have seen that shit coming."

Mickey flipped over onto his back so he could face Ian better. "I don't know why it bothered me like that. I don't really give a shit what your brother thinks of me."

"Mick, your allowed to get upset if something bothers you and I'm allowed to go after my brother or anyone else who asks for it. So let me handle it!" Ian stares down at Mickey with intensity silently telling Mickey he means what he says. 

His stare also gets Mickey's juices flowing in a undescribable way but Mickey shakes those thoughts away knowing Ian has to go.

"Okay tough guy. You go defend my honor. I'm gonna get some more sleep before my alarm goes off." Mickey smiles up at Ian as Ian dips his head down for a goodbye kiss.

********

Ian walks into the Gallagher house. Fiona looks up with a surprised look. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you until work."

"I came to talk to Lip." 

Fiona let out a deep sigh. "He was wrong. What he said to Mickey was messed up but I talked to him last night and he felt bad Ian. Just don't blow up as soon as you see him, okay."

Ian walked over to Fiona, "I'm still pissed but I'm better than yesterday. I'll hear him out but I have to get some things straight with him." Fiona nods and looks up when she hears footsteps. 

Lip walked down the steps. The first thing he sees is Ian talking to Fiona. He rubs his hand over his face knowing he has to squash this while he can. He doesn't have to like it but this was his fault and he had to deal with it. He probably pissed Ian off more than he did Mickey. 

Lip walks up to Ian half heartedly smiling at him. "Let's go talk. The van maybe?" 

Ian can see the guilty look on Lip's face. He can tell Lip knows he fucked up and Lip hates being wrong about anything. He could be easy on him but nah...he doesn't deserve it.

Ian turns without a word heading out the back door towards the van. Soon as they get inside Lip lights a cigarette and takes 2 drags before handing it over to Ian. 

Lip looks over at Ian who's staring at the windshield. "Look man, I messed up. I said shit I shouldn't have and Mickey didn't deserve it."

"No, he didn't. What the fuck is going on with you? If you got a problem talk to me or Fi but you can not take it out on Mickey. He's dealing with a lot of shit right now and I'm not gonna let you disrespect him like that."

Ian had to take a breath to calm himself as the memories of what Lip had said came rushing back. 

Lip can see Ian getting agitated and figures he'll go for his sympathy. That usually gets him out of the dog house. "I know and I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do about Helene. It has nothing to do with you or him but it's just fucking me up. She's got me trailing her like a love-sick puppy but I can't cut her off. I...I have real feelings for her."

"She's married Lip and she's done it before. You said so yourself. She's not going to upend her life to be with a college kid. It's just not reality man. You gotta accept it for what it is, a fun time. If you can't then let her go and don't try to manipulate me into feeling sorry for you right now. Remember I go to therapy on a regular basis. I've learned a thing or two."

Lip's face turned red. Ian used to be so much easier to manipulate when he was younger. It was time to be honest. 

"Sometimes I wish I could have what you have. You and Mickey, you love each other. You're both in, 100 percent. I was on the couch trying to watch that damn movie and you guys were just sitting there all over each other. You know how you guys do and I thought why can't she be like that, here with me."

"So you thought it was okay to insult Mickey because you were jealous! You can have what I have but with the right girl. A girl who wants to sit with you and watch a shitty action movie and it's not her."

Ian pauses. He feels for his brother but it doesn't make the way he treated Mickey acceptable. He'll always be there for him but he hasn't forgotten the reason for this early visit.

Ian turns to Lip and puts his hand on Lips shoulder. He squeezes firmly not to hurt him; just so he knows it's there and he's got his attention. 

"Obviously you know what Mickey means to me. You have shit going on in your head. I get that but it has nothing to do with Mickey. He's not your business, he's my business. You were way out of line at dinner. Don't do it again and I expect you to apologize to him."

Lip looks Ian in the eyes because he wants Ian to know he's been listening. "I know I can be a dick sometimes. If it helps I got it from everyone. Fiona, Debbie, Kev, V Fuck! Even Carl called me an asshole, said I can't do that shit cause Mickey's family."

Ian smiled at the thought of his family descending on Lip like a pack of wolves at Mickey's defense. 

"God, for a second I thought he was going to jump over that table."

"Oh he thought about it but he didn't want to ruin Fiona's dinner. He did have to talk me out of coming back last night though." 

Ian squeezed Lip's shoulder once more before releasing his grip and playfully patting him.

Lip stares at Ian. He could see lines at the corners of Ian's mouth forming into a smile. Lip could tell Ian was going to let it go. They'd had fights in the past that lasted much longer. There was a time where it damaged their relationship not just as brothers but as friends and that was something Lip didn't want to happen again. Maybe they were getting better at this.

He sees a flicker, a bit of edge to Ian's eyes. Ian opens the door to get out but turns back and punches Lip hard in the arm.

"Dammit, what was that for!"

Ian let out a loud laugh, "I just had to get that out of my system. Come by tonight and talk to him. Make it right."

Ian walked back into the house leaving Lip sitting in the van. He looked in the mirror at his arm. It was already changing colors. He couldn't help but think that maybe they were getting better at this but some things never change.


	11. Heart To Heart

Mickey was almost home. He was exhausted after a long day of work. Big deliveries went out today and two guys called in sick. The boss also decided he wanted Mickey to learn the ins and outs of ordering and inventory which started today. 

Mickey had finally gotten the official word, he was now Fulltime. He thought he'd just be doing the basic warehouse shit he'd already been doing packing, lifting and labeling.

His manager Mike had other plans. He told Mickey he thought he could do more. He had a way about him that made people listen. The other guys followed his lead even though they'd been their longer. He was a dependable worker and when things needed to be done he jumped in and handled it. Mickey couldn't remember having someone sit him down and give him such praise. He felt proud and a little embarrassed in the same time.

So he was exhausted but still happy about his job.

Then he saw Lip sitting on his steps smoking a cigarette. He wasn't particularly in the mood to have a heart to asshole conversation but it wasn't a surprise. Ian rushed out of the house on a mission and it wasn't just Mickey who had a hard time telling Ian no.

He knew he'd see Lip soon. Maybe not this soon but whatever. 

"Ay, here to see me?"

Lip's head bobbed up and down. He dropping his cigarette on the ground crushing over it with his chucks. "Yeah, I need to talk to you."

"Ian went to see you this morning?" Mickey sat down on the steps beside Lip sliding his jacket off. 

"He did but I would have come anyway." Mickey looks at him with doubt. His lips curl in a suggestive smirk of disbelief.

"Seriously, what went down at dinner. It was fucked up and I was in the wrong. I was pissed off already and I just.. I came at you when I shouldn't have. So I apologize for what I said."

Lip glanced at Mickey turning his head quickly. His cheeks were red and his usual arrogant look was missing. Mickey wondered though if he was being honest or just saying what Ian had told him to.

"You mean that or that something Ian told you to say to make me happy?"

Lip shook his head. "Ian told me it wasn't my business and I didn't have the right to say what I said. I didn't mean it, I actually think it's pretty incredible. You can do something only a small percentage of guys can. You know for all the guys that would give you shit about it I bet there's an equal amount who wish they were in your shoes."

"And this is our thing. I bust your balls and you bust mine because your like family now. Your like my brother-in-law."

Mickey laughed. "Me and Ian aren't married."

Lip smirked, "Not yet but you stood by him. You didn't run when you heard he was bipolar."

Mickey nodded and sighed. "Um you know that day we, I mean I shot up that store. I left you on the street with that gun. Sorry bout that but you had just screwed Mandy over again so I was kinda pissed at you. Shouldn't have left you though."

Lip smiled, Mickey had actually apologized to him for that. Lip had almost gotten caught by the cops and may have pissed his pants a little that night. Not that you'd have noticed after he jumped in that trash bin to hide. The slight smell of piss was covered by the smell of cabbage and eggs. 

"Things with your sister they didn't end how I wanted. It was complicated with us but I cared about her, still do. I'd like to apologize to her one day no strings attached."

Lip frowned and Mickey thought he looked sincere but he wasn't getting in the middle of that. Mickey nodded and stood up stretching. Lip stood up too.

Lip looked at his watch before stepping down two steps. "It's later than I thought. I was waiting around for a while."

"Oh, my hours changed. I'm fulltime now." Mickey pulled his keys out.

"That's great, more money and benefits. You can start planning for the future." Lip looks down at Mickey's stomach and wiggles his eyebrows as he heads away. 

Mickey rolls his eyes grabbing an old newspaper sitting on the side of the door and throws it at the back of Lip's head.  


"Ahhhh" Mickey laughs, he's still got great aim.

**********

The first thing Ian smelled when he walked in the house was the potent smell of food. His stomach growled which made him realize how hungry he really was. He'd worked at the diner all day surrounded by food but had only eaten a small lunch.

He tossed his jacket on the hook and chased the smell. Mickey stood facing the stove stirring a wooden spoon in circles as steam rose from the pot. He was dressed casual in a tank top and basketball shorts that hugged his butt just right. Ian snuck behind Mickey wrapping his arm around his waist and kissed Mickey's neck. 

Mickey smiled and leaned back against Ian's chest. "Heard you come in. You hungry?" Ian rested his chin on Mickey's head and sighed. "Starved, my stomach's chewing on itself."

Mickey made a face, "Eww but I got you. Go change before we eat." Mickey bumps backwards into Ian making him stumble. Ian lets go and rushes to the room to change his clothes and clean up a little. When he comes out there's already a plate and drink waiting for him. Mickey drops the mail he's looking at and sits at the table when he see's Ian come into the room.

Ian talks a little about his day and asks Mickey about work. He's listening but thinks about his visit to Lip that morning. He notices Mickey hasn't mentioned anything but then he does.

"Your brother was on the porch when I came home." Mickey twists his fork around the last of his noodles.

"Oh yeah, which one?" Ian smiles as Mickey rolls his eyes. "You know which one."

Ian nods and pushes his empty plate aside. "So what he say?"

"He said he fucked up and apologized. I kinda said I was sorry about that day I left him outside with that gun. "

Ian's eyes went wide in surprise. "No fucking way!" Ian laughed. He never thought Mickey would admit out loud he felt bad about it. 

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. Anyway he said he thought it was kinda incredible...me being able to carry a kid."

"That's what I've been telling you. Just that you can if you wanted to." Ian got up taking his and Mickey's plate to the sink. 

Mickey followed Ian and leaned on the counter as Ian washed the plates. "I was thinking I might want to...with you. I'm not saying I definitely will want to but maybe one day."

Ian turns the water off and dries his hands giving Mickey his full attention. 

"A part of me is like no fucking way could I do it but a baby that's yours and mine don't sound so bad to me either."

"All I'm saying is it's not off the table but not now." Mickey shook his head to get his point across.

"Mick, I'm good with that. I'm not ready for that now but one day we might both be."

Ian leans down and lightly kisses Mickey but then presses into the kiss intensifying it. Mickey closes the little space between their bodies wrapping his arms around Ian's back.

When they come up for air Ian whispers into Mickey's ear. "Lets make sure you're taken care of tonight." He walks backwards pulling Mickey out of the kitchen. Mickey let's Ian drag him along not loosening his grip.

They reach the bedroom and start to kiss again and touch. Clothes get taken off and Ian makes sure he used the condom and lube sitting on the nightstand.

Like they always do. 

And Mickey can't help but think to himself. "Maybe one day, when we're ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story but I decided to make this into a series. That way I can write further experiences but jump around in different intervals of time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
